That's My Girl
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: Set in high school AU. Ben goes with Dexter to the library to help him find something. When actually, Ben finds something. Or rather, someone. (#1 Fusion Fall one shot; first one ever. Ben X OC, slight Dexter x Blossom. Please read and enjoy. No flames!)


**~I'm back!~**

 **Hey guys! So, this idea was all a spur of the moment. I was inspired and had to get it all out. Plus, Fusionfall is an interesting concept to write about. And somewhat watching a Halloween movie marathon, seeing Rogue One Trailer 2, and listening to "That's My Girl" (Which is quite surprisingly the title of this one shot) by Fifth Harmony can do that to you.**

 **Anyway, I have absolutely no clue where this will take us. You'll see what I mean at the ending Author's Note.**

 **Now, I do not own Fusionfall at all. I however own this AU plot; set in high school, as well as my OC.**

 **So pretty please give this a chance and enjoy!**

 ***Newly edited***

* * *

"Dexter, is this going to take long?" Ben Tennyson asked his genius friend Dexter as they walked into the library (Dexter likes to see it as an archive) side by side. The red-headed genius needed to search for some books on a project he was working on in class and when it comes to Dexter, all necessary help is required, and who better to help the boy genius than the brilliant minds of the geniuses of the past?

"Patience, Benjamin. All good things come to those who wait."

"Heh, that's what Kevin says when he tries to win the lottery."

"And has he won?"

"Nope." Ben chuckled at the sad reality of it. How many times has his former arch enemy now turned best friend tried to win the golden jackpot? Five – seven – nope – "For the past 63 times in a row."

Dexter strolled down the lane and past the endless aisles of bookcases, his sharp blue eyes behind purple rimmed glasses as they scanned for the designated aisle. "Huh. Not quite surprising, to be honest. If you want, I could tell him about my perfected formula on getting the exact numbers for the next lottery."

"Really?" Ben asked, surprised Dexter would even suggest something that involved chance, luck or for the most part – Kevin Levin. When it came to those two, they never really see eye to eye. Dexter was all about books, facts, data, the classic case of being Einstein Jr. And Kevin – well, he had to live his whole life depending on natural instincts, brute strength and the luck of the draw.

Bottom line, they weren't the best of friends. Though, Ben always tried his best to help them get along. For his sake and Gwen cause those two were usually caught in the hayfire when they bickered to no end.

"Well, I could." Dexter found his place and scurried over to find the right books, Ben following closely behind and he leaned on the bookcase with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched his friend. "But then again, I wouldn't get the perfect opportunity to see him lose his cool." Dexter said, coyly smiling.

Ben raised a brow. Did he hear him right? "Dex, did you actually say something funny?" Ben grinned.

Dexter turned slightly to face him so only half his face was showing but Ben could see the amusement painted on his face. "Perhaps."

Ben laughed out loud, forgetting that they were in the library (or archives preferred by Dexter) and there were some students reading, studying and such. He covered his mouth quickly when he saw the glaring faces he was getting. "Sorry," he whispered apologetically. They all turned away from him and went back to their things when Ben could hear someone giggling softly.

"I said I was sorry, Dex."

"That wasn't me giggling, if that's what you're implying." Dexter explained, turning back to his books.

Ben got confused. Then, who was making that sound?

Ben looked around the large room, his green eyes scanning thoroughly until they caught sight of someone – someone whose eyes connected with his for a split second until they departed that much quickly and returned to the book in their hands. Or rather, _her_ hands.

That's when Ben got curious. And if you knew Ben Tennyson, then you knew that when something gets his attention, there's no stopping him from letting him get to know about it. "I'll … I'll be right back." Ben told Dexter even as he walked off. He heard him mumble back "Okay" before he left his side.

Ben saw the back of the girl as she walked further down the room and he made sure his footsteps were soft so she wouldn't hear him. He didn't want to seem like a creeper, after all. He followed her silently to the back of the room where there were window seats rather than the desk chairs at the computer station to sit in. She sat down and pulled her legs under her, right next to a window that showed the courtyard and the gardens behind the school, right by a bush of red roses.

Ben peered at her from his spot behind the bookcase and he could make out all the details: Her dark brown hair let loose and curly to reach her mid back, a short black jacket that reached above her elbows, a blood red shirt that had an intricate rose design with every shade of red, skinny dark blue jeans with two black studded belts laid around her waist and black lace combat boots. She also wore a golden necklace around her neck; the charm in the shape of a heart. And even though he couldn't see her face with her back facing him, he had a pretty good idea who it was.

When he saw the bloody red letters of the title of the hard cover book in her hands, Ben seemed intrigued. When he saw the corners of her lips curve up, he was more intrigued. It must be a good book, then. Deciding that hiding was becoming more of the creepers way of hanging around her, he took the more direct approach.

"I am all in a sea of wonders. I doubt; I fear; I think strange things which I dare – " Ben quoted when his words were joined by hers, making him smile.

" – Which I dare not confess to my own soul." Her brown eyes looked up to see him, her pinks lips parted as she smiled.

"You know, most girls would rather be gossiping with each other and gushing over the latest boy bands than stay in the library, curled up with a book. Especially if it's on blood sucking creatures of the night," Ben teased, strolling past her casually, peaking from the corner of his eye that he got her attention.

She grinned. "Well then, that's because most girls aren't like me. And if you must know, Bram Stoker's version of this is much more of a love story than a bloody tale."

"I've heard."

"You should. I've only read it out loud to you like about three or four times already." She reminded him of those times when she read to him in that exact same spot. Or out in the gardens. Or at her house. Som

"Technically, it was five times," Ben pointed out, grinning.

"Technically?" She grinned back.

That's what Ben always liked about her. She was never ordinary. She always had unique tastes in all things. Books, fandoms, fashion style, guys … Ben smirked at that last one.

"Exactly five." He turned to finally face her. "I knew it was you the moment I spotted you."

"Spotted me? More like spying on me – oh my gawd, stalker much?" She falsely accused him, giving him a stunned face, even though she showed signs of amusement.

"Yeah, pretty much. In fact, I was gonna do that to you later." Ben said in a low voice, slowly approaching her, making her shiver in anxiousness but also in eagerness.

"You know, when you're all alone, and no one's there to save you …" He was only a few inches away but she knew what he was gonna do.

" … from me!" He almost got her when he quickly pounced on her but she swerved out of the way, having his face hit the small pillow she was leaning on for comfort. She covered her mouth and giggled.

"Eh, nice try, Ben! But, I know all your moves. They don't work on me anymore."

Ben smirked deviously over his shoulder. "Oh really?" Then, in the speed of light, Ben swerved back to her and almost got her again but she yelped and scurried off. Ben chuckled before going, pursing after her.

 **xXx**

Dexter was just about finished checking out his much needed books for Professor Utonium's project for AP Chem that was due in three weeks, but being Dexter, he was always ahead of the curb. He thanked the librarian, Madame Foster, when he was approached by a familiar red headed girl with a red bow on to, dressed in cherry pink, black and white. "Hi, Dexter."

"Oh, hello Blossom." Even though she was one of his annoying sister Deedee's friends, Blossom and Dexter were still close. So were Bubbles and Buttercup, but the two gingers were somewhat on the same level when it comes to the intellectual side of themselves.

"Let me guess; AP Chem?" She asked. He nodded. "The Professor?" He nodded again. Blossom sighed, but she understood.

Her father; Professor Utonium (she and the girls prefer to call him Professor instead of Dad) was one of the school's head leads on the world of science. Aside from Dexter, he was one of the most brilliant minds anyone has come across. So, it wasn't that big of a surprise that she saw her father and her closest friend always spending time together. Whether it's from inventing new machines, creating new formulas or talking about simpler things such as The Big Bang Theory and Doctor Who, Dexter and the Professor were in sync like that.

"Is that any trouble?" Dexter asked.

Blossom shook her head quickly. "No! No, no trouble at all. I'm just wondering how long it's gonna take for you to catch a break. You've been on a crazy streak lately."

Dexter sighed out softly. "I understand. What with between school and working on my latest inventions, it's been quite a struggle to keep up to date with everything that's been going on around me. Ah, my young brilliant mind is a gift … and a curse," Dexter swore under his breath, being playful, which was something he rarely did unless he was around Ben, Blossom and her sisters.

"Maybe, but that doesn't have to be a bad thing." Blossom stated.

"Oh yeah? How so exactly?" Dexter asked, curious.

"Your mind could change the face of technology forever. Dexter, you truly are a vision of the future." She breathed out, giving him a dazed smile. Slowly, but surely, he smiled back. She was right. Then again, when wasn't she?

"Hmm … perhaps you are right." Dexter said.

"Aren't I always?"Blossom prided herself, flaunting her hair over her shoulder, making Dexter chuckle.

Blossom sighed out, content that their conversation ended well. Then, they started to lean in to each other, blue and pink eyes connecting as they stared each other down and their chests almost brushed with a few inches left between them when they heard two different kinds of laughter. Dexter didn't need his sight to recognize that familiar noise. He groaned, annoyed that it killed the moment. So did Blossom.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I bother to associate myself with him."

"Oh, you enjoy having him around."

"No, I don't."

"Uh … yes, you do."

 **xXx**

Ben finally grabbed her from behind with his arms wrapped around her waist. He pulled her back and cornered her between himself and the bookcase. Those bookcases were having some pretty good uses so far today. "You ran away from me." He spoke, humored by it.

"That I did." She didn't deny it.

"Well then, that calls for some punishment." Ben's green eyes were now clouded with mischief. She was already accustomed to this but she still shyly scooted back, making it hard to escape him.

"Oh really?"

"Really." His left hand cupped her cheek and his right hand took her waist; her book pressed between them. That kind of aggravated him. He wanted to be close to her.

"You know how in the movie when the Count's brides totally had their way with the lead girl's guy?" She nodded, her mouth too dry for words. Ben smirked, smugly pleased he could have this effect on her. "He was so helpless. And yet … so desirable." That's when he grabbed her chin and tilted it up, leaving her neck wide open. "Just like you." Ben whispered when he leaned down and nipped her neck, making her gasp out in surprise which quickly turned into pleasure. Both his hands quickly pinned her arms to the bookcase, making her drop the book between their feet.

She felt her cheeks heat up and her hands desperately tried clawing over his. His lips left small kisses, countless nips as well as bites up and down her neck. She felt warmth consume her and she deeply wanted more. Then, she gave out a choked gasp when Ben bit on a very sensitive spot, hard. That would sure as heck leave a mark.

Finally, she found it within herself to speak, but it was only one word. "You – you – you –!" Ben chuckled at her attempt to talk but he wouldn't let her. He cupped both her cheeks and dived in for a kiss. A full on, deep, passionate kiss. One that made her toes curl and her heart swell up in joy. She could finally move her arms and they wrapped around his neck and pulled him in even closer. His hands moved down her sides to relish in the curves of her body and how she fit perfectly against him. Like two pieces of a puzzle.

They stopped at her waist and he was just about to reach under her shirt when he heard someone clearing their throat. Someone nearby.

Ben growled in the back of his throat, making her shiver in the thrill of it, and he reluctantly pulled back. He looked up to see Dexter at the end of the aisle, his books tucked under his crossed arms across his chest and he gave Ben a look. And not just any look. But the "It's time to go" look. Ben sighed out annoyed but nodded at him. The ginger genius stepped out of view to give the couple finish their moment.

"I got to go." She nodded, though she didn't want him to leave. Neither did he. He looked down and picked up her book she dropped during their intimate moment. That made Ben feel smug, his already confident self growing higher. He handed it back to her and she shyly accepted it. Ben leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." She adjusted her clothes and smoothed out the wrinkles while Ben adjusted the collar of his jacket. She even made sure her hair draped over her left shoulder, helping cover the already dark mark on her neck. "And you better hope that he doesn't see this." Ben knew exactly who she was referring to and it made him chuckle dryly.

"Look, I may respect him as a teacher, a mentor and a good friend of Grandpa Max, but he still has no say in what we do."

"Ben, that just sounds wrong!"

"What?! I'm being honest!" He raised his hands out to defend himself.

"I know." She sighed and could see how talking about _him_ always made Ben tense up. "Hey, look, don't worry about Anakin. He just … he's like a protective father to me. Of course, he cares about keeping me safe from harm. It's the same for Ahsoka too but … there is nothing he can say or do that will keep us apart. Nothing." She assured him. Ben calmed down and smiled warmly at her.

"You're amazing."

"I know." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ben chuckled once more before he gave her a short sweet kiss and they walked out the aisle together. (And no, not the wedding kind!) They both joined Dexter as he watched Blossom leave. She said hi to Dexter who greeted her with the same amount of kindness before she too walked out, but not before winking at Ben over her shoulder.

"She's something, isn't she Dex?" Ben asked, a dazed look on his face.

"Hmm, indeed she is. The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all." Dexter quoted.

"You _so_ got that from Mulan."

"Blame my sister. She made me watch." Dexter cringed in disgust that he actually remembers it. Not even his intellect could erase it from his mind. Heaven knows he tried.

"Even so, there's no one on Earth quite like Georgethe."

"I thought it was Ge."

"She goes by both. But only I get to call her that." Ben prided himself at that.

"Wow. Controlling much?" Dexter joked. Ben shrugged, but he didn't deny it.

"Why not? After all, that's _my_ girl."

* * *

 **You see what I mean?**

 **But, on the plus side, it was Ben x OC, something I don't see much in fanfics these days and adding some Blossom x Dexter was a first for me, as well as doing this one shot on the game. And adding Madame Foster in it, mentioning some familiar characters and such, it felt good.**

 **Also, I want to rant as to why Star Wars: The Clone Wars somewhat added to Fusionfall. Before Disney owned it, the show was on Cartoon Network and I get that Star Wars and Fusionfall are like separate galaxies slash stories but still. So, that was somewhat the reason why I mentioned Anakin and Ahsoka in it. That and it amused me.**

 **Anyway guys, my problem is I don't know if this should stay a one shot or if I should continue it and let it be a collection of one shots based on Fusionfall; whether it's set in the game or in a high school AU like in this one. I need help. I need to hear from you.**

 **So, please leave me a comment on what I should do. I am honestly torn. So for now, this will a completed one shot but I do hope that something will be decided in the end. Thanks so much for reading this.**

 **Until next time, bye!**


End file.
